One manner of protecting gelatin capsules from tampering has been the placing of a gelatin band formed in situ around the juncture of a capsule cap and body after the capsule has been filled. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 869,748, filed June 2, 1986, by Harvey, et. al., discloses a liquid sealing process for joining gelatin capsule segments which can also be performed on machines used conventionally for capsule banding. This process involves the replacement of the fluid gelatin used for banding with a sealing fluid mixture comprising alcohol, e.g. ethanol and water, heated to a temperature of 40.degree. C. to 60.degree. C. The fluid is applied by contacting the juncture between cap and body with the solution from a reservoir positioned below the banding table by means, e.g., of a print wheel. As used herein, banding machine and banding are used interchangeably with "sealing machine" and "sealing" and the apparatus of this invention subsequently described is understood to refer to both processes.
In conventional banding machines, the capsules are fed from a supply hopper to a rotating banding table or product transport plate via a complex set of cams, levers and push rods. This capsule feed structure has a large number of moving parts, is difficult to adjust, prone to wear and difficult to maintain in proper adjustment. Moreover, any breakdown in the feed apparatus is time-consuming and expensive to repair, and the nature of the capsule feed structure limits the number of capsule banding stations or slots which can be provided on the banding table. For example, one typical prior art capsule banding machine in widespread use has only six tracks or banding slots in the banding table.
Further, in a conventional banding machine the capsules are conveyed by the banding table or product transport plate to a plurality of capsule-receiving outlet transport trays. These trays are typically chain driven via a direct drive connection with the power means for the machine. In the event of a jam or other malfunction in this product outlet conveying system, breakage of the transport system is likely to occur, with resultant spillage of the capsules being conveyed thereon and prolonged down time of the machine in order to make repairs.